Skar's Secret
by Aidan and Cyber's Place
Summary: ***SEQUEL*** Skar and Ty are hiding something. And nobody has any idea what it is. When Ty's evil ex girlfriend beats him up so bad it causes Skar to go crazy, she and Ty do something that they have to keep secret. Something that could very easily destroy (or even worse, change) the fabric of her family's relationship with Ty.


**A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry I've been really busy. Life's been extremely shitty and I've been writing depressing as hell stories on fictionpress. But I'm back for now...might disappear again if life gets bad again. So here's my sequel to learning. If I delete this one too, sorry. But what the hell? I'm gonna try to do this ^-^**

_Chapter 1 of Skar's Secret_

"Mom, I'm home!" I cried, throwing my blocky stuff onto the floor.

My name is Skarlet, but I go by Skar. I'm 13 years old and go to a middle school with a bunch of assholes. My best friend Ty isn't even there because he has to be in high school, which I'll be going to next year.

I'm a nerd. I was supposed to be from the Ninjago Universe, but my grandfather was a useless, abusive, deadbeat drunk, causing my mother (who was 2 at the time) to run away to her Uncle Sky. He ended up becoming her father figure and taking care of her.

Then, she met my father, Jason (or MC Universe). He was 14 when he met her, but an explosion, weird as it sounds, caused my mom to turn 13. They fell in love and had 3 kids, and I'm the youngest.

But before I was born, about 9 months before, my older sister Sparrow decided to be an idiot and messed up my mom's machine, turning Ty into a 3 year old.

You know, I don't even know why I yelled I was home. My mom had to pick up a job since my dad is stuck in space, fighting. He was drafted about 2 years ago. I miss him terribly.

I heard a crash in the Sky Hub above. "Great. Ty ditched again." I growled and walked up to the hub to see Ty, who was huddled into a ball and shaking violently.

"Ty?" I whispered, getting closer to him. I turned him around to see bruises and cuts all over his body.

I screamed. "Ty!"

I threw my arms around him, sobbing. _Who did this to him? Why? Why would someone hurt him?_ "W-What happened?" I whispered.

"C-C-Christina did this..." Ty whispered, beginning to cry.

"Your girlfriend?" My eyes narrowed as I got up. "I'LL KILL HER!" I cried, storming out of the room, running into Christina.

Christina was a 15 year old girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. She, unfortunately, dresses like a slut, and is extremely abusive, but this is the first time she hurt Ty physically. In high school, you have to take an IQ test, and she got 50. Ty got 144. She's dumber than she looks.

I picked her up by the collar and slammed her head against the wall. "WHAT THE LIVING _HELL_, CHRISTINA!" I punched her in the stomach and threw her. "How DARE you hurt Ty? He's my BEST FRIEND! Did you really think you could get away with this?"

Ty cowered behind me, sobbing. "W-Why would you do this to me, Christina?"

Christina got up. "Why? Because you're a retard. You have no consideration for my feelings when I've gone all out to be with you! And I may have slipped up and hit you-"

"Let me stop you right there." I growled, elbowing her with all my strength in her stomach.

Christina groaned in pain.

"Skar, please don't tell Rain. She'll kill her."

"I'll kill her before I tell her," I growled, throwing her out the window. "Consider this your breakup, Christina. I don't want to see your face around here ever again. Got that?" My eye twitched in anger.

"Skar!" Ty cried, throwing his arms around me. His velvety red hair glowed as we hugged for about 10 seconds before he pulled away. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek, then pulled away, blushing.

Ty smiled, his cheeks turning red. For a second, the world had stopped spinning. We got lost in each other's eyes.

Then, he did something that changed my life forever.

He kissed me.

**A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry if this sucked. I'm kinda running on nothing right now since all I'm eating is coming out where it went in (I'm throwing it up). So my body is trying to get me to eat and shit so...meh. I'll try to get more progress done today**


End file.
